The present invention relates to a device for silverizing water.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known. The known devices include silver electrodes and a water passage formed so that during activation of the electrodes the water is saturated with silver ions which have a string bactericidal action. Thus the water is cleaned of bacteria, viruses,etc. and can be used for drinking. The device can be installed even on a faucet of tap water. The known devices however possess some disadvantages in the sense of providing an automatic operation and insuring a stable and desired degree of silver ions saturation.